


Souls Intertwine

by Pillowscience21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sweet, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillowscience21/pseuds/Pillowscience21
Summary: A followup to Ruins of The Empire Part Three.Korra and Asami finally get some time to themselves after putting Commander Guan behind bars. Asami still has some feelings to work through after regaining control of her own mind, and Korra is there to help her work through them.Its the soft sweet smut we all have been asking for.Say hi on Tumblr! https://pillowscience21.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Souls Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of my faithful followers for supporting me. I've been going through a lot lately and have been suffering from severe writer's block. This is a short one shot to get my writer gears rolling again. I didn't spend much time on editing so please forgive any errors you may see. I'm always open for constructive criticism. Love you all and enjoy! <3

It was a long night, after putting Commander Guan behind bars and working tirelessly to restore Mako and Bolin’s minds to their normal state there was still much to be done. Asami took it upon herself to make sure most of Guan’s mental prisoners were restored to working order, after knowing how confusing it was to have her own mind controlled she wanted to do all she could to help others who were affected by him and the mad doctor’s wicked machine. Something kept picking at the edge of her mind though, flashes of memory that go as quick as they appear. Hot boiling anger, the look in crystal blue eyes that she knew so well that was pure agonizing pain. Whatever she said to Korra while under control of Commander Guan had hurt her, knowing she was a cause for pain even for a moment in Korra’s life was enough to break her own heart in two. Asami peers into the distance where Korra is helping an elderly lady onto a transport vehicle. She feels a warmth engulf her, how powerful her girlfriend is and yet she has a gentleness to her, the kind that only comes when you genuinely care about the world and the people in it. It's one of the things that drew Asami to her, as hot headed and wild Korra can seem she has always had a way of staying grounded in the most important things. She is reminded how lucky she is to have found this person who she cares for so deeply and who loves her in return.

Korra slides in beside Asami while she is lost in thought, and effortlessly slides her arm around her waist giving her a peck on the cheek. “Are you tired sweetheart?” Korra asks.Taking Asami’s hand in hers and giving her pointer finger a kiss. There was a small pink spot where she had apparently been picking at while deep in thought, a nervous habit she has had since she was a child, she has gotten much better but Korra always hones in on every detail about her. 

“I guess I am a little tired.” Asami sighs leaning on Korra already feels like a huge weight lifted off of her. “I secured a room at an inn just down the road.” Korra doesn’t even have to ask, she immediately starts leading Asami through the small town toward the only decent inn in the area. Passerby's give them glances and awed stares but none stop to talk, they must not look in the mood, usually when they go places together they get stopped constantly, people unable to pass up an opportunity to talk to the Avatar and the most successful entrepreneur in 4 nations. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Korra said to Asami giving her signature side smile that she loves so much. Asami hadn't even realized she was looking at her, but those blue eyes drew her in and made her blush.

“You’re biased.” She quipps. “I’m pretty sure I look like a hot mess right now.”

“You  _ are _ hot.” Korra smiles, pulling Asami closer, kissing her ear. As tired as Asami is, her skin heats up immediately. “But you’re never a mess. You are gorgeous and I'm so happy to have you with me tonight. I’m going to cuddle the crap out of you, I hope you know that.” Korra gives Asami a quick peck on the cheek before pulling the door open to the inn, she was so lost in the moment she didn’t even realize they were already there. She retrieves the room key from the over excited inn keeper, she has to remember to make a sizable donation to them, being so accommodating at a time like this, the kind woman even gives each of them a glass of fresh squeezed  lychee juice for the walk to their private suite. 

Exhaustion seems to hit Asami the moment she walks through the suite door, it's a small room with a large soft bed, the floor is carved with intricate geometric patterns, and there is a small bathroom with soft curling waves of steam wafting through the arched doorway. She steps into it to see what is causing the steam; it's a small pool with warm natural spring water flowing through it. As if reading her mind before the thought enters it, Korra is behind her with gentle hands on her shoulders digging into the spot that seems to always be knotted. “Let's get in, it will be relaxing.” Cold air wafts over Asami’s back as Korra steps away to remove her signature blue vest and light watertribe fighting pants and boots. Asami holds her gaze as she reaches for the fasteners for her own clothing, taking note of how Korra’s eyes dilate and the slight color of her cheeks taking on a pink hue. “You’re so beautiful Asami, how did I get so lucky?”

Asami runs her fingers through her hair before stepping forward to trace her fingers along Korra’s ribs and run them around her strong back pulling her into an embrace. “I'm the lucky one, you’re so beautiful Korra inside and out, i'm so happy to have you in my life.” Strong arms wrap around her warm and tight, they stay there for a moment reveling in the closeness. It has only been a day since she was returned to Korra with all of her mental faculties, as strong and put together as she likes to appear before everyone else around her she knows she never has to put on that front with the love of her life. She turns her face into Korra’s neck as the tears well up, this open wound is still gaping but Korra is a soothing embrace. She feels gentle reassuring fingers run through her hair and soft kisses on her temple. “Are you sure I didn’t say anything to you while under Guan’s control?”

Korra pulls away, a flash of something in her eyes tells Asami she did say something that struck a nerve, but resolve takes over Korra’s face in an instant. Korra leans in for a gentle kiss like a moth to a flame Asami leans into the gentle affection, so easily doled out by the most powerful being in the world. “I already told you whatever happened then is in the past. Your mind wasn’t your own Asami, you can’t shoulder blame for the actions of another. I love  _ you _ , you are who I am concerned about. How can I help you work through these feelings?”

Asami leans in for a more lengthy kiss, she tries to pour her feelings into it, how she loves Korra more than anything in her entire life, she grips her strong back noticing for the first time that they were both without shirts. The feeling of Korra’s skin against hers is electric, she wants more. She runs her hands along the exquisite plane of Korra’s back down around her hips and back up along her sides taking note of how her breath hitches and her mouth opens ever so slightly, she snakes her hands around to cup Korra's gorgeous face. “Help me out of these pants?” Asami asks, a simple question but a loaded one. A question of if Korra is on the same page, it's been a long day they are both exhausted. But Korra sweet beautiful Korra smiles and without another word pulls the fastener on the front of Asami’s pants and loostens them until they fall to the ground of their own accord. They each step out of their boots and other articles of clothing, their faces inches from each one another but lips never touch, just an intricate dance as if they both want;  _ need _ to have the most intimate form of contact with nothing in between. Once every scrap of fabric was thrown to the side they come together in a shockwave of passion, their lips melded together like the waves of the sea touching the shore, hands touching every inch of skin they could reach. So lost in the moment Asami didn't even notice that Korra had turned them around and was walking them through the archway and into the bedroom. 

Their original plan of a relaxing soak forgotten, Asami was grateful when the backs of her legs touched the edge of the bed. She lays down on the soft covers the heat in her body threatening to set her on fire if she didn’t have her lover hovering above her pressing her thigh into just the right spot, the way their breasts pressed together intoxicating and the curtain of Korra’s short hair pulls Asami into a world of her own. One where there is nothing but the two of them in a loving embrace enjoying the sweet rhythm of their souls intertwined, dancing as they move as one. When Korra positions her legs around Asami’s thigh, pressing her hips forward at just the right angle they both sign in satisfaction, smooth wetness glides over her skin, every sound Korra makes pulling Asami farther up the mountain peak she has been climbing. Their bodies move together of their own accord closer and closer, their movements become more erratic her grip on Korra’s back becomes more desperate and just as she is peering over the edge of the peak Korra stiffens and releases a guttural moan that sends Asami pouring over the edge with the love of her life. 

As Asami is still floating back to reality, Korra is kissing her all over her face and neck, whispering sweet loving sentiments that curl around her heart and engulf her in an embrace as warm as Korra’s own body, still intertwined with her own. The tears well again, this time not of anything negative but from a soft place in her heart, an overflowing of emotions healing her interior wounds and binding them up. Korra notices and kisses the wet trails on her cheeks, before diving into another kiss that could make the world stop spinning, maybe it's just Asami’s world, either way she  dives in with her sliding her tongue along with Korra’s. The urgency returns deep longing kisses fill her with a deeper sense of herself, she can feel every nerve sending electric pulses of pleasure and before she knows it Korra is kissing down her body nipping her over sensitive skin as she reaches her destination Asami feels like her heart threatening to beat out of her chest when Korra whispers words that make her melt. “I need to taste you, can I taste you?” 

The words leave Asami’s mouth in a barely audible gasp, “Yes, please Korra yes.”

Whatever restraint Korra was clinging to broke loose as she dove face first into Asami like a woman starved. Her hips raised off the bed of their own accord, Korra splayed a single hand over her hip to slow their natural rhythm. She looks down daring to peer into beautiful crystal eyes that told her all she needed to know.  _ Let me take care of you. _ Korra said with a single slow blink, keeping a steady pace with her tongue and mouth. Asami obliged, burying her fingers in soft brown locks as her lover slowly guided to another peak even higher than the last. When she was teetering on the razor's edge Korra made sure to catch Asami’s gaze as she took her most tender part into her mouth sucking and moaning at the reaction she gained as Asami spilled over once more, this time for what felt like hours. Korra was above her once again kissing Asami deeply so she could taste herself on swollen lips, it was ecstasy in its purest form. This is love in its most perfect healing form. “I love you so much.” Asami manages to whisper between kisses. “Thank you Korra.” 

“I love you too Asami. More than anything in this life. You are my one and only.” 

Asami knows she speaks from the deepest part of her being when she looks into her eyes, and she revels in the opportunity to show Korra how deeply those feelings run within her own heart, for the rest of her days in this world and the next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely Girlfriend. You are the love of my life, thank you for all of your love and support.


End file.
